infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys E2000 v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / E2000 v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = Q87-E2000 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4717A1KFBG (BCM4717A) MIPS Rev = R2 CPU Speed = 354MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX 25L6405DMI-126 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = hynix HY5DU561622FTP-U41 nvram Size = 60k Switch = Broadcom BCM53115 Port-based vlan = Yes 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000 WAN 4-10/100/1000 LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.95" x 6.3" x 1.34" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = 14826 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Supported by TomatoUSB as of = Build 54/(special E2000 Std build required) TomatoUSB K2.4 Support = No TomatoUSB K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = dual band single radio Exactly the same hardware as WRT320N v1.0 Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4717A (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM4717A (SoC) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz or 5GHz (Not at the same time) 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Support Thread Flashing As of July 2010 you can only use the trailed builds with the e2000 name in it for initial flashing and nothing else, using other bin's without the e2000 name in it for initial flashing may result in a bricked unit! After you have dd-wrt installed to your unit, you can then use the e2k-e3k.bin's for upgrading to newer builds. # Disconnect all cables and wireless clients. # Do a 30/30/30 reset on router. # Connect 1 Lan cable to pc doing the flash. # Log into Web Interface and flash the firmware ftp://ftp.dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24-K26/svn14853/dd-wrt.v24-14853_NEWD-2_K2.6_big-e2000.bin # Wait 5 minutes until WAN light turns on. # Power cycle by unplugging E2000 for 30 secs. # Plug E2000 back in and wait about 5 minutes until it finishes booting. # Do a 30/30/30 reset on router. # Wait 3 minutes and log into web interface. DD-WRT E2000 Build information The latest builds for this unit can be currently found in the FTP. Support was added in 14826 and on. ftp://ftp.dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24-K26/ Brainslayer added E2000 Support from 14929 and on and builds are to be found in the broadcom_K26 folder of his build branch. ftp://ftp.dd-wrt.com/others/eko/BrainSlayer-V24-preSP2/ Also it has been asked about the builds with e2k-e3k name in them, these builds are for if you already have those units flashed with dd-wrt, you can simply use one of those builds to upgrade, but the initial flash should always be done with the trailed build (build with the unit only name in it) linked above. TomatoUSB This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading Reverting To revert back to stock firmware from dd-wrt do the following steps. # Go to Linksys support site and download the latest stock E2000 firmware image. # From within the dd-wrt webgui go to Administration > Factory Defaults, and reset to factory defaults. # Once you router has reset to factory defaults, set a static ip on your machine to 192.168.1.6 and access the webgui @ http://192.168.1.1 # It should prompt you to set a user/password, do so, then from the webgui, go to Administration > Firmware Upgrade # Select to reset to defaults on the drop down menu and then browse to the stock firmware image for the E2000, select the file and flash. # Wait 5 mins from flashing, then do a 30-30-30 reset and login again @ http://192.168.1.1 and begin your config on stock firmware. * Should you want to use DHCP you will need to then unset your static ip on your machine. JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C N/C 13o o14 N/C JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts We use JP3 which is on the opposite side of the component side to make serial connection. VCC 1 o TX 2 o RX 3 o N/C 4 o GND 5 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info * VLAN Support 1 2 3 4 | Case labels 4 3 2 1 | NVRAM ports Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes nv60k Eko Just a note on upgrading e2000, e3000 and e4200 routers already running dd-wrt. These need -nv60k.bin builds, but this will work only from now on. So for initial upgrade use proper mini-eXXXX.bin build and then upgrade with -nv60k.bin build. Some useful tips I have noticed with these style of linksys units, cooling can be very important to its performance, thus I have done a nice easy mod that will allow air flow for under the unit. Check this post for details. http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=475684&highlight=#475684 -buddee Also there are problems with the wireless LED using the above build, you can however upgrade to this build, which fixes the LED problems, you can do this after and only after you flash with the above initial flash procedure. The build within this post (14974) is not for initial flashing. http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=474134&highlight=#474134 -buddee Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category:nv60k